Let Go
by Loluuuuu
Summary: [Sequel Unstoppable]./ Minseok bilang seseorang tidak bisa memilih untuk menyukai orang lain. Minseok juga bilang tidak ada perasaan yang salah, dia hanya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan Jongdae menyetujuinya. / EXO;; ChenBaek; KaiBaek; ChenSoo; Kaisoo; Chen—Baekhyun—Kai—Kyungsoo./ GS.


A fiction about **B**aekhyun and **C**hen—and **K**ai—also **K**yungsoo.

They belong to God and each other (Just keep wishing /wink).

_AU—Typo—Gender Switch__—_

_Are you ready for being disappointed?_

.

.

**—Let Go—**

_(Loluuuuu)_

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Sehun mendengus, "Dasar Rusa mesum,"

Jongdae ikutan mendengus, "Seenggaknya cari tempat yang lebih sepi,"

Jongin menyusul kedua temannya untuk mendengus, "Udah posesif, mesumnya juga akut,"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar protesan para lelaki disebelahnya, "Bilang aja kalian iri,"

"Kita—"

"Gak—"

"Iri."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun saling menyambungkan kata.

"Berhenti ketawa, Baekhyun." Protes Jongin.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, "_Arra, arra_," lalu matanya menangkap kerah dan dasi ketiganya yang sangat berantakan itu—membuat tangan Baekhyun gatal.

Tangannya meraih kerah Sehun terlebih dahulu karena lelaki itu yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, "Kamu ngerapihin kerah aja gak bisa. Gimana mau dapet pacar?"

"Gak ada hubungannya sama sekali, Byunbaek." Sehun mendengus, "Lagian _fans_ku banyak,"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Percuma banyak _fans_ kalau gak ada yang dijadiin pacar,"

Baekhyun mengabaikan protes Sehun dan beralih merapikan dasi dan kerah Jongin, "Aku tahu kamu gak pernah pake dasi tapi—astaga, jangan diiket begini!"

Jongin mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Habis aku gak tau cara pakainya,"

Baekhyun berdecak, "Minta tolong, Kim Jongin! Minta tolong!"

Jongin memutar matanya, "_Arraseo_," lalu mendengus, "Padahal kamu cantik banget sekarang, tapi marah-marah terus," Perkataan Jongin disetujui Jongdae dan Sehun.

Baekhyun melakukan sentuhan terakhirnya pada kerah Jongin, dan menatap lelaki itu dengan senyuman manisnya, "Aku memang cantik, _kams__a__hamnida_,"

Gadis itu beralih pada Jongdae yang berdiri disebelah Jongin. Alisnya terangkat melihat bentuk dasi lelaki itu, "Tadi pagi aku yang pakein kamu dasi 'kan?" Jongdae mengangguk, "Terus kenapa jadi gini?"

Jongdae mendelikkan matanya pada Jongin dan Sehun, "Tuh, dua bocah itu yang narik-narik dasiku,"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongin dan Sehun yang dibalas dengan cengiran tidak berdosa oleh keduanya.

"Jadi, orang tua kalian kapan menikah?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya... Satu bulan lagi," ujar Jongdae sambil mengingat-ingat, "Bener gak sih, Baek?"

Baekhyun yang masih memasang dasi Jongdae hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk.

"Undang kami gak nih?" Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, "Pastilah! 'Kan kalian jadi tukang bersih-bersihnya~"

Sehun menempeleng kepala Jongdae, "Kurang ajar!"

"YA! _Maknae_! Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu!" Protes Jongdae,

"Jangan gerak-gerak, Jongdae!" Seru Baekhyun.

Jongdae mendengus, "Padahal kamu lagi cantik dan anggun banget, Baek," Baekhyun merasakan panas yang menjalan dari wajah sampai ke kupingnya, dan tangannya beralih merapihkan kerah Jongdae, "Tapi gak jadi soalnya kamu marah-marah,"

Baekhyun memukul tangan Jongdae sangat keras—hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kencang, dan sontak membuat tawa Jongin dan Sehun pecah.

"Baekkie~"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu kelas ketika ia mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Oh, Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun, "Kita lagi siap-siap, nih. Ayo kekelas,"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo—setelah sebelumnya sebelumnya berpamitan pada ketiganya. Minseok sedang ada _banyak_ urusan dengan Luhan—jadi, ya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berpamitan dengan Minseok.

"Ah, Kyung, kamu juga cantik pake kimono begitu," celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan semburat merah diwajahnya, "_Gomawo_, Jongin~"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Jangan mau digombalin sama areng kayak dia, Kyung,"

Jongin menyeringai, "_Aigoo_~ Baekhyunnie cemburu~"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Bermimpilah terus, Jongin."

"Tapi kamu emang cantik banget, kok, Kyungsoo," Semua mata memandang kearah Jongdae, "_Wae__, wae_? Aku berbicara fakta!"

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah, "_Gomawo_... Jongdae,"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Udah yuk, Kyung, kita balik!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya menuju kelas dengan tenaga gorillanya.

Ketiga lelaki itu kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Minseok dan Luhan—sontak saja mata ketiganya melebar.

"Astaga... Xi Luhan! Jangan ngelakuin _french kiss_ dikelas!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Minseok, aku udah kerja dari awal kita buka! Aku perlu banget keluar sekarang, jadi biarkan aku istirahat, _jebaaaal_?"

Jongdae memasang wajah jijik mendengar Jongin merengek pada Minseok sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan gadis itu.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Gak usah pegang-pegang tangannya Minseok!" Luhan melepas paksa tangan Jongin yang menggenggam erat tangan Minseok-nya.

"Dasar master pencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, "cibir sehun.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, "_A__rraseo_,"

"Yeay! Minseok, kamu yang terbaik!" Jongin baru akan memeluk Minseok tapi Luhan sudah mengeluarkan _tatapan sentuh-Minseok-dan-kau-akan-tewas_ miliknya.

"Eh, item, emang mau ngapain sih?" Tanya Jongdae.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Nembak Baekhyun,"

Mereka berempat, minus Jongin, sontak membelakkan matanya dengan bibir yang juga serempak terbuka.

"Seri—"

"Sehun! Ada yang nyari kamu nih!" Sehun menoleh kearah teman sekelasnya yang meneriakkan namanya. Tangan anak itu menunjuk pada seseorang yang mencari Sehun. Matanya kembali melebar melihat gadis yang ia incar berdiri disebelah temannya.

Dengan mata yang berbinar, Sehun menoleh kearah mereka berempat, "Aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan,"

Luhan melirik Jongin, "Dia kenapa?"

"Itu, gebetannya dateng nyariin dia,"

"Serius? Sehun gak pernah ngasih tau aku," Jongdae mendengus sambil melihat Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis incarannya. Luhan ikut mengangguk—ia juga tidak diberi tahu.

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin," tambah Jongin, "Udah dulu ya! Doakan aku agar beruntung!" Kemudian Jongin langsung keluar kelas bahkan sebelum teman-temannya mengantarkan doa keberuntungan padanya.

Minseok menepuk bahu Jongdae yang berada disebelahnya, "Kamu kalah cepat,"

Jongdae menoleh kearah Minseok. Bibirnya terbuka lebar karena mengetahui perasaan Jongdae yang sebenarnya kepada gadis yang diincar Jongin. Tapi kemudian Jongdae menggeleng dengan senyum hampa di wajahnya, "Keadaan yang buat aku gak bisa bilang. Dan perasaan ini... memang seharusnya gak pernah ada."

"Kamu gak bisa milih untuk suka sama siapa." Jongdae dalam hati menyetujuinya, "Dan gak ada perasaan yang salah, dia hanya datang disaat yang gak tepat," Minseok tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus bahu Jongdae, "Kamu pasti kuat. Kamu orang baik,"

Jongdae menoleh kearah Minseok dengan muka memelas yang dia punya, lalu merentangkan tangannya, "Minseokkie~~ sini, aku peluk~"

Belum sempat Minseok membalas perkataan Jongdae, tubuhnya lebih dahulu ditarik kebelakang dan punggungnya menempel pada dada seseorang. Sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang dengan gestur posesif.

Minseok menatap Jongdae, "Kau tahu, dia gak akan mengijinkan,"

"_Absolutely_," ujar Jongdae malas.

"Aku ngerti kamu lagi sedih—Tapi. Kalau kau berani, akan ku buat mukamu jadi segi lima." Ancam Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongdae mendengus.

"Dasar rusa posesif."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku suka kamu,"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika Jongin yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku gak tahu gimana ngungkapinnya dengan benar, tapi... Aku suka kamu. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun meremas lengan kimononya. Ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia gugup—tentu saja.

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan matanya melihat sosok seseorang yang melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan taman belakang. Bahunya terkulai lemah ketika seseorang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa—hanya lewat, dan tidak lebih.

"Aku..." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap, "Aku... Butuh waktu, Jongin,"

Jongin berdiri dan tersenyum, "Aku mengerti," Jongin mengusak rambut _dark violet_ milik Baekhyun, "Aku tunggu hari Senin, disini, saat jam istirahat pertama,"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya, "_Gomapta_, Jonginnie~"

Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun, "_Anything for you, baby beef_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan dengan mata yang sama-sama terpejam menikmati angin yang membelai lembut wajah keduanya.

"Jongin nembak aku,"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku bingung,"

"Terima aja. Jongin orang baik, kamu dan aku tahu itu."

"...Tapi kalo aku gak suka dia?..."

Jongdae terdiam, menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...Kalo aku... Sukanya kamu?"

Jongdae menutup matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Kamu akan gampang buat menyukai orang seperti Jongin,"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...Tapi aku maunya kamu... _I love you,_ Dae,"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae lama. Menyusuri garis wajah lelaki yang sudah lama menyinggahi hatinya itu. Merasakan tidak ada respon yang berarti—bahkan Jongdae masih menutup mata dan tidak mau melihat Baekhyun—gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Aku juga suka kamu,"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung membalikkan wajahnya, menatap Jongdae dengan mimik tidak percaya.

"Aku suka kamu. Aku suka kamu, Byun Baekhyun," ulang Jongdae. "Aku cinta kamu. _Jeongmal saranghae_... Hingga aku lupa kalau perasaan yang aku punya itu salah."

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya seperti diremas dengan sangat kuat. Baekhyun bisa menangkap nad frustasi dalam perkataan Jongdae—karena ia sendiri juga begitu terhadap keadaan mereka sekarang ini.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya—ia tahu ini salah. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasakan perasaan ini. Tidak boleh—seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyukai kakaknya.

_Calon kakak tirinya._

Jongdae mendekati Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan calon adik tirinya itu—meremasnya lembut, kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman sendu, "Kita emang gak bisa bersama seperti pasangan kekasih. Tapi aku bakal selalu disamping kamu saat kamu butuh. Aku akan menyayangi kamu sebagai adikku—milikku yang paling berharga. Aku akan selalu menjaga kamu, melindungi kamu dengan segenap yang aku punya. Aku gak akan biarin kamu terluka, apalagi menangis. Aku berjanji, dengan nyawa yang masih berada dalam ragaku. Aku akan membuat kamu bahagia—

—seperti yang seharusnya seorang kakak lakukan pada adiknya,"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan terisak kencang. Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—mencegah air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Jongdae kemudian merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mengecupi pucuk kepala gadis berwajah manis itu dengan seluruh rasa sayang yang ia punya.

Ia tahu perasaannya salah. Dan ia akan melepasnya—meskipun itu berarti melepaskan separuh hatinya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongdae dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua matanya, "Aku sayang kamu, Daeie... Sayang sekali... Hingga rasanya sesak... Sangat sesak... Rasanya aku bisa meledak... Karena perasaanku padamu..."

Jongdae menarik Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, "Aku juga... Aku juga sama, Baekkie,"

Jongdae mengecup lagi pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagian orang-orang yang aku sayangi..." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Jongdae lebih erat, "Aku tahu kamu sangat menginginkan sosok ayah dalam hidup kamu... Dan kamu seneng banget ketika hal itu akan terwujud... Aku gak akan pernah bisa—aku gak akan tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan kamu..." Baekhyun terisak makin keras, "Aku juga gak bisa melihat _appa_ dan _eomma_ Byun sedih... Aku ingin mereka bahagia..." Jongdae tersenyum lemah, "Karena aku akan bahagia ketika kalian bahagia,"

Baekhyun yang masih terisak mendongak menatap wajah Jongdae yang menampilkan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan.

Jongdae-nya yang begitu tegar. Jongdae-nya yang sangat penyayang. Jongdae-nya yang perhatian. Jongdae-nya yang rela melepas perasaannya. Jongdae-nya yang lebih memilih kebahagian orang lain dibanding kebahagiaannya—

—_Tolong katakan pada Baekhyun, bagaimana untuk tidak mencintai seorang Kim Jongdae?_

Jongdae menghapus air mata yang membahasi kedua pipi Baekhyun, yang setelahnya menangkup kedua pipi yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis itu.

Keduanya bertatapan. Mencoba menyelami mata dari masing-masing empunya. Mengirimkan segala macam perasaan yang tidak bisa terucap. Berharap kalau perasaan itu bisa tersampaikan—meski tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari keduanya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongdae yang menangkup pipinya, "Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa..."

Jongdae tersenyum lembut, "Aku yakin kamu bisa. Kamu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Gadis manis yang serba bisa. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama untuk melepaskannya, _okay_?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan... Kalau kamu masih berada di kehidupanku? Masih bisa aku lihat... Masih bisa aku sentuh..."

"Kamu ingin aku pergi?"

"_Anni_! Bukan begitu!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertahan tanpa kamu..."

"Aku juga," Jongdae kembali tersenyum, "Baekkie... Sayangi aku sebagai kakakmu..." Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Baekhyun, "Aku... Aku juga masih berusaha... Karenanya... Kita berusaha bersama-sama, mau?"

Air mata keluar kembali dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun ketika gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongdae menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan senyum dibibirnya, "_Baby... Don't cry_..."

Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan rambut keduanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, masing-masing mendekatkan wajahnya dan saling menyatukan bibir.

Air mata turun dari pelupuk keduanya. Ciuman itu sarat akan rasa frustasi yang mendalam. Masing-masing sudah menyerah pada keadaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa mereka rubah. Mereka hanya berharap kalau semuanya akan berjalan lancar—meskipun berat, mereka menginkan yang terbaik untuk masing-masing belahan jiwanya.

Ini merupakan cara terakhir mereka menyalurkan segala macam perasaan yang mereka miliki—

—juga melepaskan segenap rasa yang pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya pada Jongin untuk bertemu ditempat lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun saat jam istirahat pertama.

Matanya sedikit memerah karena habis bercerita pada Minseok tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan Jongdae. Gadis berpipi baozi itu kemudian membawanya pada pelukan hangat ketika gadis berambut _dark violet_ mulai terisak.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Jongin sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum juga.

"Udah lama ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Gak juga,"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mencibir dalam hati—mengutuk suasana yang entah kenapa terasa sangat canggung. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Jongin berdeham.

"Jadi, Baek—"

"Aku mau,"

"Hyun gima—apa? Apa!?"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Jongin mengeluarkan tampang bodohnya. Mungkin kalau Jongin sedikit melebarkan mulutnya ia akan tertawa sangat keras—

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Dan terjadilah. Jongin—yang tanpa ia sadari—membuka lebar mulutnya dan membuat lelaki yang biasanya tampan itu terlihat sangat bodoh.

Jongin menetralkan wajahnya ketika Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi jongkok dengan suara tawa yang sangat keras.

Jongin ikut berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengentikan tawanya dan menghapus air mata yang sedikit keluar dari matanya karena tertawa terlalu keras. Kemudian maniknya menatap wajah Jongin yang sudah kembali tampan.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Byun Baekhyun," tuntut Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis—Jongin hampir diabetes melihatnya, "Aku menerimamu, Kim _Hitam_ Jongin. _Nado joha_, aku mau jadi pacarmu,"

Peduli setan dengan Baekhyun yang mengatainya hitam—karena memang begitu kenyataannya _sih_. Ia langsung menubruk Baekhyun—yang membuat gadis itu langsung terduduk—dan menenggelamkan gadis mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, seorang lelaki tampan berwajah kotak tersenyum melihat adegan yang terjadi jauh dihadapannya.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tadi, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tawa Baekhyun yang begitu menggelegar.

Jongdae menahan nafasnya ketika Jongin memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan gadis bertubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Rasanya masih sesak—_tentu saja_. Tapi ia sudah berjanji akan melepaskan perasaan itu dan menggantinya dengan rasa sayang yang _lebih wajar._

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya tadi melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Asalkan Baekhyun bahagia, ia akan bahagia—dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok dibalik tembok koridor dengan kepala yang ia tenggelamkan diantara lututnya, rambut panjang yang menutupi pinggiran wajahnya, dan bahu yang bergetar. Jongdae melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan kepalanya mencari-cari hal yang membuat gadis ini menangis. Ia tersenyum miris ketika melihat pemandangan Baekhyun dan Jongin—yang sekarang sedang mengobrol—dengan jelas dari sini. Dan Jongdae menyimpulkan kalau gadis ini patah hati karena Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Jongdae menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan. Tangannya bisa merasakan punggung gadis itu berjenggit kaget. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Jongdae lalu berlutut—menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu.

Jongdae tersenyum ketika ia mengenali siapa gadis ini; Do Kyungsoo—teman sekelas Baekhyun—sahabat dekat Jongin.

Tangan kirinya mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna hijau toska dengan kata-kata—yang Kyungsoo tidak bisa lihat apa tulisannya—dipojok sapu tangan tersebut.

Tangan kanan Jongdae menyeka air mata Kyungsoo yang memenuhi pipinya dengan sapu tangannya—dengan sangat lembut.

Jongdae mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Kalo mau nangis, cari tempat sepi aja. Nanti ketahuan kalo disini," lalu menyelipkan sapu tangan itu disalah satu tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal erat.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Pipinya memerah karena ketahuan menangis. Gadis itu menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, "Eum... Go-_gomawo_, Jongdae..."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, "_Cheonma_, Kyungsoo~" kemudian Jongdae langsung berdiri.

Mata bulatnya menatap tangan Jongdae yang terulur padanya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongdae—dan lelaki itu langsung menariknya untuk segera berdiri dengan sangat mudah.

"Ah! Aku lupa nyalin PR! Kyung, aku duluan ya!" Seru Jongdae tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Jongdae akan segera pergi.

"Jongdae, tunggu!"

Jongdae membalikkan badannya, "_Wae_?"

"Ini, sapu tangan kamu,"

Jongdae terkekeh, "Simpan aja, buat kenang-kenangan! _An__n__yeong_, Kyung~" lalu lelaki itu langsung berlari kekelasnya—mengejar waktu untuk mengerjakan, ehm, menyalin pr.

Kyungsoo mengamati sapu tangan berwarna hijau toska yang berada di genggamannya. Matanya membaca tulisan yang berada dipojok sapu tangan itu

_'Fighting!'_

Kyungsoo terkekeh membacanya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"_Nado fighting_~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE kaco. BaekChen pertama ku ughhh so senanggggg.

Jadi karena yang review di _unstoppable_ (makasih banyak ya buat reviewnya! /hugkiss) minta sequelnya dan nanya Baek sukanya sama siapa, jadi aku putusin buat bikin ini HEHEHEHEHE jadi maaf ya, kalo emang gak jelas ceritanya, karena aku buat ini cuma buat ngasih tau Baekhyun sukanya sama siapa~~ dan buat kalian yang ngira Baekhyun suka sama Kai, Jawabannya adalah salah! Huahahaha

Dan yang berharap sequel-nya bakal xiuhan lagi, maaf banget belom bisa terealisasikan /bow. Oh iya, aku telalu cheesy gak sih nulisnya? Kadang suka aneh sendiri kalo baca ulang /huhuhuhu. Gaya nulisku juga tambah aneh di setiap fic-_- TT TT

Yosh! Hutangku lunas karena udah ngasih sequel ya~~~~ wkwkwkwk oh, btw, kalo Suho dijadikan uke, enaknya sama siapa ya? /just asking /mehrong ufufufufu

Anyway, ada yang udah baca ff **10080**? HNGGGGGGG ff yang sukses bikin nangis 15menitan gak selesai-selesai HUHUHU bagi yang suka banget angst dan chanbaek, wajib banget baca itu.

Ups, maaf ya note kali ini banyak sekali ehee review~ review?~


End file.
